Codes of Blood II
by The Night Lord
Summary: Sequel to Codes of Blood. The new Dracula is gathering power with Agent Smith in tow to launch an assault on Zion, leaving Blade and the gang to race against time to save Zion, while Neo is trying to understand more about his role as the One. Please R&R,
1. Mission: save Neo

**Blade, Neo and the gang are back for _Codes of Blood II_.** **Enjoy**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade stood in the doorway, sword in hand, hoping that Neo would awaken. He had been in the coma-like state for two days now. Trinity entered, also hoping

"He hasn't moved at all, has he?"

Blade shook his head

"We're going back to Zion. Maybe we can revive him there"

"Let's hope"

Blade left to find Dan, who was hanging out with Link at the computer station. Morpheus was there also. Blade stopped

"What are we doing?"

"We're gonna find Neo," answered Dan

Blade was puzzled. Morpheus answered his confused look

"We've got some reports that Neo is gone from his body, even though he's still alive. See, no one has been able to fry every circuit in a Sentinel, let alone five, then fall unconscious and not wake up, just like that. We have to find out where he is and what's happening. We could ask the Oracle, but she would have left her home by now. So the only person left is…"

"Merovingian," finished Blade

"We're gonna meet up with Seraph, as he knows where Merovingian is," said Dan, "We get some answers and then, bye bye Merovingian and hello Neo. Hopefully"

"Good, I'll come along too. Maybe our French friend knows where Drake is, after a little _persuasion_"

Blade had not forgotten his failed battle with the proclaimed lord of vampires. The virus was covered and protected in his bag, for the next fight, in case there was one

Trinity came into the room, as Blade, Morpheus and Dan laid down

"You're going to get Neo?" she asked

"Yep," answered Link, "going in as well?"

Trinity nodded, before lying in a chair next to Morpheus. Link went around and plugged them in, before transporting them into the Matrix

"Go find him," he said with a smile

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"I know where the Merovingian is hiding"

Everyone surrounded Seraph, hiding down an alley

"He is at a nightclub, but not just any ordinary nightclub. This one of special invitation and of power and prestige"

"Nightclubs. A good place for vampires," said Blade

"Yes, he does have several vampires guarding him, at the orders of Drake"

"What about security?" asked Trinity

"He's got a few bouncers outside and a small force inside," answered Seraph

He cocked a couple of handguns and put them away, before handing out a pair to Morpheus and Trinity. Dan and Blade had their own pair, filled with silver bullets

"So we won't be able to get in by martial arts, with the exception of Blade"

"Do you know anything about Neo?" asked Trinity

Seraph gazed at her

"Not exactly sure right now. I know he's down and out, but maybe its something new we don't know yet about the One. And if it's like his soul is not there, then maybe the Merovingian might know about it"

"Does this usually happen?" asked Blade

"This is the first time," answered Morpheus

"Alright guys, let's go and get Neo back," said Dan

Leaving the alley and getting into Seraph's car, Morpheus being the driver, they left for Merovingian's nightclub with the mission of saving Neo

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Short chapter I know, but it starts the story. But please review and let me know what you think so far and I'll be grateful**


	2. The Nightclub

**Here we go to the nightclub to find Neo**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The guard started towards Seraph, his shotgun aimed at his face

"Please, stay calm, I'm only here to see Merovingian," said Seraph

He was remaining calm, even if a shotgun was aimed at his head

"Do you have an invitation?" asked the guard

"Yes I do"

Seraph reached into his jacket. The gun was lowered. He struck, knocking the guard unconscious, just as the sound of a neck being broken reached his ears

Morpheus dropped the body and drew his guns, as Blade kicked the door open and stepped inside

"What the?"

BLAM BLAM  
Two guards went down, as three hulk-like men in leathers masks grabbed their rifles and ran behind the columns, as bullets flew at them, striking the wall

"Spread out," cried Morpheus

Bullets rang when they struck the walls and ricochet. The gang had to be careful not to get hit by the flying bullets

"Where are they?" asked Dan

Bade looked around and saw that the three hulks weren't on the ground anywhere. They were hanging off the ceiling

"Amateurs," he growled

Running around to the side, he used the wall as a pushing force, leaping off and flying towards one hulk, firing as he went. The hulk turned and got blown off the ceiling as the bullets struck him with full force in the chest

Trinity and Morpheus stayed together, shooting at another hulk, before Seraph finally did the job for them, striking him in the shoulder, before getting him dead center in the forehead

The last hulk stayed far away, shooting at any of them as they poked their heads out

"How do we take him out?" asked Dan

Blade answered by throwing the glaive at an angle towards the wall, before it shot off and sliced through the hulk's throat and returned to his hand

"That was fun," said Morpheus

The door burst open and five vampires ran inside, hissing loudly

"Dan, shall we?"

"Let's go"

Dan took out a small metallic ball, about the size of a billiard ball and tossed it at the vampires. Before they had time to move, the ball exploded, letting out a deadly wave of UV light, incinerating them in one go

"That's new," complimented Seraph

"Actually, it's about two years old"

"Let's move"

Reloading their guns and moving to the door, Morpheus kicked it open, as the other four came in behind him to cover him, guns aimed outwards at anyone who thought to attack. Blade looked up

"Merovingian has noticed us"

Everyone followed his gaze. Sure enough, Merovingian was watching them in shock, flanked by two vampire bodyguards

Making their way through the crowd, they arrived at the stairs leading to Merovingian's lookout, before spreading out on the platform

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked with the French accent still noticeable

"We want Neo back. We know you have him," answered Morpheus

"I'm giving him up, not this time. You see, you stole the Key-maker from me"

"We didn't steal him, we rescued him," said Trinity

"And besides, he's dead, so we can't give him back"

"What a pity. Looks like I can't return Neo to you"

He turned away, but stopped and faced them

"Unless, you do something for me"

"Like what?" asked Dan

"Give me the Oracle and I'll give you Neo"

"Not a chance"

Merovingian sat down with an amused look on his face

"Oh really?"

Trinity aimed her pistol. Instantly, the guards aimed their guns

"Oh come on; let's not have a bloodbath here. Put down your weapons and we'll talk better, won't we?"

Trinity dropped her guns, followed by the others. Merovingian signaled his men to do the same

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, Neo, how to get Neo"

"What have you done with him?" asked Blade

"He's in another world. He's in the Matrix and yet he's not"

"Enough with the riddles. Return Neo to us and there will be no problems," said Seraph

"Do not attempt to bargain with me like that, Seraph," barked Merovingian

The guards were tensing up, their rifle arms twitching

"Then how do we settle this?" asked Morpheus

"I've told you what I want and I'll give you what you want"

"Neo is not an item to be gambled with," said Trinity

"But I do have him and as long as I have him, I'll gamble with him"

Trinity moved, kicking her gun up from the ground. The guards fired. Morpheus and Seraph dived out of the way, as Blade threw a stake into a vampire's chest, while Dan rolled forward and slashed upwards, turning another vampire into ash

Bullets were going everywhere, as the gang hid behind an overturned table, the party-goers already running out of the door

Merovingian relaxed against his lounge, watching the battle unfold

"What do we do now?" asked Dan

Blade peered around the edge of the table, firing one shot into a vampire

"Three to go"

"This table won't last long," commented Morpheus

"The table," said Seraph

Together, they threw the table at two vampires, knocking them down, while Trinity shot down the last one. Blade quickly disposed the last vampires and aimed at Merovingian's head, along with Trinity

"Give us Neo," she started

"And the location of Drake," said Blade

"Or we blow your fucking head off"

"If you shoot me-"

But he didn't get to finish as Trinity pressed the barrel against his cheek

"Your choice"

"Fine"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**There we go the result of the nightclub battle. So please review and more will come**


	3. At the train station

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"_What is the Matrix?"_

"_It's a program I had designed. And while it was perfect in every way, I felt the feeling of failure. This led to the building of the second Matrix…"_

"_You are the only one who can save Zion, but you must choose with path you take. One where you will pick eleven people to rebuilt Zion or the other path, the path you're already on?"_

"_You know which one I will take, don't you?"_

"_I do. Your predecessors all chose that path. You're the sixth to come my way. Will you stick by your original path, or will you choose a different one?"_

"_It's all about choice isn't it?"_

"_That's for you to decide. So, what will it be?"_

"_Hmph, love. Is that how you choose, by putting love before everything else?"_

"_If I were you, I'd hope we never meet again"_

"_I can guarantee you, we won't"_

"_Trinity, you know what? I love you way too damn much"_

Neo shot up, the memories inflicting his mind, as if they were trying to overwhelm him. He touched his head, as if trying to clear his mind, and looked around

And he saw that he wasn't anywhere he though he was

He was at a train station

Not only a train station, but there was no-one, not even a soul. No people waiting patiently, no exits, nothing except for the tracks and a tunnel

"Where the hell am I?"

He got up and looked around again. The tunnel was the only way out. He dropped down and headed to the left, running into the tunnel

While it was pitch black, Neo could see a light at the other end. Quickening his pace, he reached the light…and found himself back at the station

"What the hell?"

Going further along the track, he looked around, trying to find an explanation

"Hello?"

Nothing answered him

"Is this part of the Matrix? Or is this entirely something else?"

Still nothing answered. He climbed back onto the platform and laid down, staring at the white ceiling, trying to figure out what had happened beforehand

"_Neo, what are you doing?"_

_He was concentrating on the swarm of Sentinels speeding towards them. He raised his hand and projected his mind, forcing his energy into their steel bodies, frying everything electrical, destroying the networks, rendering them absolutely useless. But it too much, as it had drained him of his energy_

_As he fell, he caught sight of Trinity's stricken face_

_Then, he passed out. But as he passed out, he felt himself changing, his body shifting, as it was leaving the world and entering the Matrix, but with a different feeling. Like he was changing realms_

Neo woke up and looked around again. Still nothing had changed

"What happened to me?"

He got to his feet and began pacing, but stopped. Something was rattling very faintly in the distance. He turned to the tunnel

The rattling was getting louder. Neo went closer to the tunnel…

…and instantly shot back as a train flew past, before slowing to a stop

He stared at it, puzzled, as the door open

And who he saw stepping out of the train made his jaw drop

"Trinity?"

They raced towards each other, before he swept her up and locked her lips. They were like that for a minute, before someone spoke up behind them

"Ahem, we don't have much time"

Neo broke away and turned around. Standing behind was Blade, Daniel and Morpheus. It was Blade who spoke up

"Neo man, how's it going?" asked Dan

"What happened to me?"

"We couldn't revive you, but you were never dead," answered Morpheus, "you were like in a far-off place, so we assumed the Matrix and came here"

"Neo, we don't have much time. Zion is under threat and we need to prepare," said Blade

"Alright, let's go"

They all headed back to the train, but Neo stopped

"Does that take us back?"

"It takes us all the way," Daniel laughed, "out of the Matrix"

The doors closed and the train started up again, snaking away from the platform. As they past through the tunnel, Neo turned to Morpheus

"I need to see the Oracle"

"I'm afraid you can't"

"Why not?"

"Seraph has informed us that the Oracle has left her home. She's hiding somewhere else," said Trinity

"But would he reveal the location, no he wouldn't," said Dan

Blade was standing near the door, watching out the windows. Neo looked up at him

"Did you find out anything about Dracula?"

"Not a single clue"

"Stingy Merovingian agreed to let us get you, only if he didn't have to tell us about Dracula," said Dan

Neo bowed his head

"But don't worry, the idiot will show up," Dan added

"That's two things we have to worry about," said Neo, "Zion and Drake. How can we cope with it?"

"We'll cope," assured Morpheus, "we'll worry about Zion first"

"Then we go and find ourselves a giant bat," finished Dan

"Is there any clue on Dracula?" asked Neo

"Like I said before, there is none. We have to wait for him to make a move," said Blade, "for now, we'll worry about Zion"

The lights started to dim. Neo began to rise, but Trinity held him back

"We're leaving now"

And as the lights went out completely, Neo felt the transition from the Matrix to the real world: aboard the hovercraft _The Hammer_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	4. Analysing the situation

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Link went around and unplugged everyone when they awoke. And as soon Trinity was free, she jumped up and embraced Neo

"Oh look, new love," Daniel whispered to Blade

He snorted and left the room. Dan breathed in deeply and turned to Morpheus

"So, did you want a hug?"

Morpheus raised an eyebrow and also left

"Great, so I'm alone in a room with a couple nearby," he muttered

Neo and Trinity left the room, leaving Dan all alone

"I think I'll go and cry myself to sleep"

He headed off to his quarters, but didn't cry himself to sleep as he had said

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"How's everyone feeling?" asked Morpheus

Dan rubbed his eyes before answering

"Just fine, unless you've had about three hours sleep. Don't know why I'm complaining," he motioned towards Neo and Trinity, "they had less"

Morpheus ignored the last remark and turned to Neo

"What's been happening," asked Neo

"Do you want us to start from the beginning or from where you left us?" asked Dan

He caught sight of Blade's face and stayed silent

"Strong forces of Sentinels are massing together for a powerful attack. They will reach Zion in 36 hours"

Neo jumped up

"Thirty-six hours. Can Zion be ready in that time?"

"I'm not sure, but they are preparing"

He sat back down

"Dracula would see the destruction of Zion as a chance for annihilation," said Blade

"So we get him at Zion and finish him off with the virus," said Dan

"No, you have to inject him with it while he's in the Matrix," said Neo

"Bummer"

"We have to find out where he's getting into the Matrix," said Blade

"You can't exactly go out on your own," said Neo, "not with the extra danger levels"

Blade looked at him with a mock expression

"I have been living in the streets ever since I was a kid, so this is just another level"

"And that's round one for Blade," added Dan

Both Neo and Blade looked at him slowly. He shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment

"We're not far away from Zion," announced Morpheus, "maybe we can let you and Daniel go, while we'll try to prepare

"Oh joy," mumbled Daniel, "I get to go out and search for a lair under the pain of death"

Blade heard him

"You'll live"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Drake folded his arms and glared down at the bright lights beneath him. Ever since the Phoenix Tower was destroyed, he'd been searching for a replacement hide-out

He looked down further and saw Agent Smith climb out of a window, before climbing within speaking range

"I heard you let Blade get away," said Smith

"He was in my grip. And what about you and Neo. He got away too"

"I wasn't counting on the Key-Maker to let them get away"

Drake growled, but Smith ignored him

"We need a way to capture them and kill them, that way, Zion is ours," said Drake

"I've already found a way, Dracula, whereas you haven't"

"What?"

Smith turned and looked up, grinning

"I have placed myself in a human, who should be waking up any minute now"

Drake dropped down to Smith's level and glared at him with fierce golden eyes

"How could you have managed such a thing?"

Smith continued to grin, enjoying Drake's naivety

"See, I have the power to copy myself onto others in the Matrix"

"And you think that this one person you've 'possessed' will help you take Zion?"

"Most likely not, but he is the one I believe who can kill Neo"

It was Drake's turn to grin, but his was a sarcastic one

"While you have one, I have many. Several of my trusted men await me when I awake, with a small force of vampires at my disposal. I will take Zion when it crumbles"

"We shall see, Dracula, who triumphs first. Your small army or myself"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"We are reaching Zion as of now," announced Morpheus

"Oh good, all the better to go out and die," said Dan

Morpheus shook his head and left the room, as Blade arrived next to Daniel

"Seriously Blade, does anyone like me?"

"Kid, when you survive this, then we'll see about that"

He also left. Dan threw up his hands

"I knew it"

"_Alert, we have a situation, alert_" said a voice over the loudspeaker

"Oh great, so before I get killed by vampires, I get killed by Sentinels"

"_A patient has escaped and has killed a crew member. Report_"

"What the fuck? A patient?"

There was only one patient ever since Neo woke up. And that was Bane

"_What is he doing killing crew members?"_

Quick as he could, Daniel left the room and headed straight for the medic room. Sure enough, the body of a female crew member lay slumped against the wall, her throat slit and her shirt covered in her blood

Daniel whirled around and found Bane standing right behind him

"Perfect, so you're Bane and I'm trying to get out of here"

"And you're Daniel Grant, right?"

"As much as I'd like to say no, unfortunately I am"

"I have to give you something"

Dan threw up his hands in mock surrender

"I didn't do it; I swear I didn't throw that fight"

Bane raised a blood-stained knife and lunged. Dan stepped back to avoid the blade and blocked his next strike, knocking the knife away

As Bane brought his other hand up, Dan kicked him in the stomach, winding him and making him double over, before breaking his nose with a well-aimed knee

"You're going down bitch," said Dan

He started, but Bane grabbed him around the waist and drove him against the wall. Dan retaliated by driving both elbows into his back. Bane lost his grip, which was enough for Dan to break free

"Come here you," growled Bane

Dan spun around to kick, but Bane stopped his leg and lunged forward, grabbing him around the throat with both hands and began to squeeze

Dan punched him in the stomach, but Bane never faltered or loosened his grip. Dan fell to his knees, trying desperately to break free, but spots were appearing before his eyes. His face started to turn blue, as he struggled to breathe

"You'll be my second victim, as I, Agent Smith, set out to destroy Zion," whispered Bane

Dan felt unconsciousness falling swiftly upon him. He gave one last struggle, but it wasn't enough. He started to fall over from the lack of oxygen, when Bane loosened his grip. Dan collapsed and saw someone fighting Bane

"_You're too late, Blade, too late"_

He closed his eyes and slipped away into darkness

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	5. Survival matters

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade had heard the broadcast and set out to find Bane

"_We're not far away from Zion and this shit happens. What's next?"_

He started out from the kitchen, before going to the cockpit. But nothing. The pilot was calm. From the cockpit, he could see that the gates of Zion was opening

"_Shit"_

He left the cockpit and headed towards the medic room. And just as he was arriving, he could the struggle unfolding. Bane was throttling Dan, hoping to strangle him

Blade rushed forward and struck Bane's hands, knocking them away from Dan's throat. As Dan fell, Blade struck Bane several times in the chest region, pushing him against the wall. When Bane tried to fight back, Blade caught him in the head with a powerful kick. Bane fell, but lashed out as he did. Blade jumped back, allowing Bane the chance to crawl away

"Hey come back here you"

Bane kicked the door shut, before getting up and locking it. Blade slammed against it

"Shit"

He turned to Dan's fallen body and checked his pulse. He was still alive!

Gently, he scooped him up and hurried into the medic room, before laying him down on a table. Just as he did, Neo and Morpheus burst in, along with the captain of the _Hammer_. They noticed Dan's still body

"What happened?" asked the captain

"Bane tried to strangle him, but didn't succeed"

"What happened to Bane?" asked Neo

"He ran through that door," Blade motioned to it

The captain tried, but couldn't open it. Blade started to attempt to resuscitate Dan

"Damn it, he locked the door. We won't get him now"

"This ain't good," said Neo, "we have a murderer on the loose and Zion is in danger"

"Gee, do you think?" said Blade sarcastically during a breath

Neo was a bit taken back by this and decided to stay silent, as Blade's mind starting moving into panic mode, as he frantically tried to save Daniel

Suddenly, Daniel coughed and spluttered. He started to sit up, but Blade pushed him back down gently

"What happened to me?"

Blade looked up at Neo, who shrugged and left. He turned back to Dan, who had fallen asleep

"We've just docked in Zion," announced the captain, "you can take him off here"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Bane waited patiently until everyone had gotten off the _Hammer _before cautiously making his way out of the wiring, lest he get shocked and killed. He finally arrived at the power board and began playing around with the cords

"_This little piggy goes here and this little piggy goes here"_

Once he finished re-arranging them, he headed for the bridge and once he was satisfied that everyone was gone, he started for the exit ramp

"Stop right there and turn around"

Bane stopped, raised his hands and faced the pilot, who help an EMP rifle

"You are under arrest"

"And you'll be under the ground"

The pilot fired, but Bane leapt aside, hiding among the panels. The pilot stepped around, just as Bane lunged and embedded a piece of metal in his throat

"Say goodnight," he sneered

Taking the rifle from the pilot's hand, he exited the hovercraft and looked around

Yes, he was in Zion

And yes, Neo was only about fifty feet away from him

He raised the rifle and aimed at Neo's retreating back

He rested his finger and started to pull

"BANE!"

Bane spun around to see Blade standing behind him. As he brought the rifle around, Blade slammed his fist into his face, making the nose bleed again, before grabbing the rifle, wrenching it away and snap-kicking him in the stomach

As Bane doubled over, Blade knocked him down, before delivering a final kick to the head, rendering him unconscious

Morpheus, Neo and Link came racing over, as Blade placed his foot on Bane's back, holding him down in case he woke up

"Looks like I bagged this prize"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"You cannot keep me in here"

Bane struggled against his chains, but gave up

"I will escape. There is no way you can stop me"

He gave one more fruitless struggle and slumped back

High above him outside the cell, Blade turned away and went past Neo, before going to the hospital. There, lying to recover, was Daniel, who popped himself up onto his elbows

"So, he's all locked up eh?"

"And he'll stay that way"

"Unless he gets out"

Blade raised an eyebrow

"That guy is a maniac. You can hear him from here"

"Far enough"

Dan laid down and stared at the ceiling

"I'm lucky you came along"

"Don't mention it"

"No seriously. Another second and I would've been gone"

He faced Blade

"I gotta thank you man"

"In this world, survival matters. We need everyone"

Blade left the room, as Dan turned back to the ceiling and resumed his thinking

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	6. Out for a Hunt

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"The situation is getting worse. We are building our defenses, but they are in slow progress," reported Captain Leo

Morpheus, Neo, Blade and Daniel watched and listened as the captains gave their reports. Daniel had been discharged earlier that day, his improving health satisfying nurses

"And the Sentinels are getting closer," Leo continued, "We cannot hope to be ready in time. I'm sorry, Councilors, but we're out of time"

"Thank you Captain Leo, you may be seated," said a Councilor, "Captain Morpheus, do you have anything to add?"

Morpheus rose and made his way down to the front, as Dan leaned closer to Blade

"What do you reckon he'll say?" he whispered

"We'll find out," answered Neo, leaning across

"Guys, lean back please," said Blade

They both did so and faced the front, as Morpheus began,

"My hovercraft was destroyed by Sentinels, as we all know. And while we may seem we don't have a single chance of survival, we can still make a stand"

Neo stood up

"I will travel to Machine City and try to solve the problem there"

"You, the One, will go to Machine City," said Captain James, "you possibly think you can save Zion"

He laughed

"It's suicide. Anyone who goes there never returns"

"But I have faith in Neo," said Morpheus

"Neo, we cannot risk anyone to leave Zion. We need all the hovercrafts available," said a Councilor, "And going to Machine City is, as Captain James said, suicide"

Neo sat back down again and bowed his head

"Also, we may believe we might get attacked by Drake and his army," continued Morpheus

"You know or you believe?" asked Leo

"Drake has made a deal with Agent Smith to destroy Zion," announced Blade

"And how do you know this?" asked Leo

"Hey man, why are you so stupidly negative?" asked Daniel

"No-one asked you"

"I asked myself"

"Silence," said the Councilor, "continue, please, Morpheus"

"It is highly likely that Drake will attack us, while the Sentinels strike"

"Dracula hasn't been seen for a while," said James, "no reports whatsoever"

"It does not mean he's dead," said Blade, standing up, "he's still alive"

"Well isn't that great news," sneered Leo

"Captain Leo, zip your lips," ordered the Councilor, "Morpheus, as you will"

"I think we could find Dracula and delay him if we can"

"Like I said, we cannot risk any hovercrafts leaving Zion"

"Then I'll walk," said Blade

"And I'll go with you," said Daniel

"Blade and Daniel, as Morpheus said, we've lost one hovercraft. We cannot afford another"

"But as you know, with all due respect Councilor," continued Morpheus, "it is the captain's choice whether or not he or she will relinquish their ship"

"And I am placing an order for all captains to stay here at Zion where they're needed"

Blade and Daniel both got up and left the room

"What the hell was that for?" asked Leo

"You pissed them off," answered Neo

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, all of them. Except Morpheus, he's got some brains"

"We're offering to go out and delay Drake and what do they say?"

"No?"

"Idiots"

"Can I say they're stupid again?"

"Hey guys"

Blade and Daniel turned around to face Niobe

"Shouldn't you be in the council room?" asked Blade

Niobe didn't answer at first, but when she did speak, it was music to their ears

"You can take my hovercraft?"

"What? Are you serious?" asked Daniel

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Blade and Dan glanced at each other

"Err, no, but seriously, you'll be in deep shit by the councilors," said Dan

"As long as you return within the next 31 hours, undamaged"

"You got a deal"

"Go now, without anyone seeing you"

"Maybe I should come along as well," said a voice

All three turned around to see Neo arriving. And he wasn't alone. Link was with him

"You want to come?" asked Blade

"Drake might try to escape into the Matrix, or he might be waiting for us there"

"But we're not going into the Matrix," said Blade, "We're going to get him out of there, here in this world"

"Far enough, but I'll be back-up"

"Alright, let's go"

Niobe left them, as the four guys started to get ready

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Oh man, this is so cool"

Night had fallen and everyone had gone to bed. All except for four guys sneaking across the port to the hovercrafts: Blade, Link, Neo and Daniel

They arrived at Niobe's hovercraft and climbed aboard

"Shit, we've got a problem," said Dan

Link looked up from the pilot's seat and also agreed. The gate was closed and no-one was around to open it

"I'll open it," said Blade

"Piss off, I'll do it," argued Dan

Blade rolled his eyes. Dan held out his clenched fist

"Come on"

Blade glared at him and obliged. He got a rock, but Dan got paper

"I rock," he grinned

The ramp was lowered, as Dan ran towards the gate. Opening the control panel, he punched in the code and raced back, just as the hovercraft rose and the gate opened. He jumped aboard and closed the door

Link pushed down on the throttle and flew out of Zion, just as the gate began to close

"Alright, I so rock"

"Hang on boys," said Blade, "we're going for a hunt"

"Of the biggest bat in history," added Dan

"And we're outta here," laughed Link

Only Neo didn't join in. He was too busy deep in thought

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	7. Searching for the bat

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"I have one question. How the hell do we find Drake?"

Blade turned to see Dan's smiling face

"Where Sentinels haven't been"

"Riiiight and that'll be how easy?"

"Not at all"

"Oh great fun"

Blade entered the cockpit

"How we're doing Link?"

"Good, as long no Sentinels turn up, otherwise, Niobe would kick our butts"

"If there is a butt to kick after the Sentinels are through with us," piped up Dan

"Hey where's Neo?" asked Blade

"Lost in thought. He's been doing that lately," answered Link

Blade gave it no more thought and headed for his room

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"You did what!"

Captain Leo was furious. Niobe had just calmly told him that Blade and Neo had borrowed her hovercraft and he couldn't think right now because of it

"Didn't you listen to the Councilors? You were there"

"Then they can arrest me, can't they?"

"We have to go and bring them back," said Leo

"Are you serious about breaking the order, after rousing her?" asked Morpheus

"This is madness. Who gave authorization for them?"

"I did," answered Niobe

"You let them fly out, when we need all ships based?"

"They're going out to do something because they believe they lessen the enemy's ranks," said Niobe

"How?"

"With Dracula," answered Morpheus, stepping forward, "if they can kill Dracula, then we have a better chance of survival"

"If you think this is mad, captain," continued Niobe, "then why don't you retrieve them. You said so yourself"

"I…er…um, well, I…oh fine, let's go," he stuttered

As he walked past, Niobe turned to Morpheus and smiled

"Maybe we might get a glimpse of the enemy," she said

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"What's down there?" asked Dan

"Don't know, but do we really want to know?" asked Link

"Drake might be down there, it's perfect," said Blade, "he could hide easily"

Link piloted the ship down the tunnel and came out into a large area

"This ain't cool. We can hardly see shit," said Dan

Most of the place was covered in a fog, clouding the sensors and vision

"Take us down, Link," ordered Neo

Link started to drift the ship down, but suddenly stopped

"What?" asked Neo

"Though I had something, but its nothing"

He continued the descent, just as something flicked on the sensor

"Hang on tight, something's coming"

The sensor flickered and revealed the disruption

"Sentinels," hissed Blade

Neo flicked a switch, powering up the EMP charger, as Link hurried the descend

"They're coming in close

WHUMP!

"They're on us," said Dan

"And the charger isn't charged," said Neo

WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP!

"It's charged," announced Link

"Now," cried Blade

Neo pushed the EMP button

All things electrical died out. A downed Sentinel slipped past over the cockpit and disappeared from sight. A force field spread out from the hovercraft, shutting down everything with a network and electrical

Including the hovercraft

"Oh no," said Link

WHUMP!

The hovercraft crashed to the bottom, unable to fly for a while

"Well, now that we're here," said Dan, "what shall we do to pass the time?"

"Play cards?" asked Link, "play catch with the Sentinels?"

"Or check out that alcove," said Blade

The other three looked out the window. Barely visible within the fog, was an opening

"Now those sorts of things are in the air, right?" asked Blade

"Correct," agreed Link

"So why would one be on the ground?"

"To hide-away"

The hatch opened, as the four departed the ship, each holding an EMP rifle

"Set it up to kill," said Blade, "no mercy"

He changed the power of the rifle, setting it to kill and went into the alcove first, followed by Neo, Link and finally Dan

The tunnel curved to the left slightly, throwing a shadow on the walls. Blade jumped around, rifle aimed and ready, but only the darkness greeted him

"All clear"

Neo took the lead, as Blade fell in behind him

"You know I hate being at the back," complained Dan

"Shut up," said Blade, "we want to catch him off guard"

"If he's down here, that is"

The group turned another corner and entered a room filled with wires and other equipment. Attached to these wires, was a computer where five men were connected to. Blade went over to one and lifted his upper lip to reveal a pair of sharp canines

"Vampires," he hissed

"Ah, I see you've found me. Well, I'll come out with my hands up. Welcome," said a voice from behind the computer

The group aimed their rifles, as Devon Alexander stood up, his hands in the air

"Dracula," said Link

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	8. Back together

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Dracula," said Link

"So it seems," said Drake, "you guys have me"

He stepped around the computer, still holding his hands up

"How long have you been hiding down here?" asked Blade

"Long enough, until that is, you found me"

"We finally found him and what do we have, some ordinary guy," said Dan

"Watch your tongue, _boy_," hissed Drake

"He may seem ordinary, but he is a vampire still," said Neo

"There, at least someone is on my side"

"No-one is on your side," said Blade

"Except for these five vampires right here," said Drake, lowering his hands and walking past the vampires, "they are my most trusted generals"

"So this is a war zone to you?" asked Blade

"Of course. You're in a war and I'm right along there with you"

He looked down at one of the vampires, before looking back up

"They are my most trusted, of all the vampires I've created"

"Do you know why you were created?" asked Neo

"Despite all the energy the Matrix is taking from the humans, it doesn't seem to be enough," explained Drake, "I was made to take that extra energy. Blood and have that converted. With more vampires on the scene, more blood is taken and the energy level goes sky high"

"Oh great, we're stuck with a fucken energy converter," said Dan, "perfect"

Drake kicked up at the dirt, throwing a piece of metal through the air, before running back to the computer. Blade and Link both fired at the same time, blowing away part of the computer. Drake typed frantically and jumped away when Neo and Dan joined in. The computer exploded, sending out dangerous shard of metal

The vampire bodies moved slightly, but stopped, never to move again

Drake saw the computer get destroyed and his underlings die. Growling with fury, he lunged towards a large power box. Ripping it open, he took out an EMP rifle, spun around and fired, destroying a few large wires behind Blade

"Take that, bitch!"

"Why don't you eat this," said Dan

He fired at Drake, just as Drake fired at him. The two beams connected and exploded back, ripping a chunk out of the wall

Blade fired off a shot, as Drake backed away further against the wall

"Motherfuckers!" he yelled

He began to fire wildly, incinerating one of the vampire bodies and blasting away another clump of wires, causing Blade and Neo to duck. Link and Dan continued to shoot, but Drake fired a few shots at them, making them run for cover

"I'll make you all to pay for this!"

He turned and concentrated the rifle's beam onto a stack of wires by the wall

When Blade realized the shooting had stopped, he rose, but ducked back down again to avoid a shot at his head

Drake continued shooting at the wires, until they began to sizzle and hiss

"So long"

Link looked around and saw him disappearing, before seeing the wires

"Everybody, run like hell," he shouted

They all tore out of there, just as the wires exploded, connecting with a power box, and setting off a massive explosion

"That went well," said Dan as soon as they got outside and the dust subsided

The other three glared at him

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"What was that?" asked Captain Leo

Something large had rocked their ship, causing everyone on board to stumble about

"An explosion, obviously," said Niobe

"Set course for the explosion," ordered Leo, "maybe we'll get that jumped-up Blade and his little sidekick. Oh and Neo as well. They have a lot to answer for"

"And you're happy, cause you got lucky to come out here and rouse them," said Niobe

"What? What gives you that idea?"

"It doesn't matter what did," said Morpheus, "we have to find those four"

"Ah yes, I did forget about Link going with them"

"Patience captain," said Niobe, "there's no need to get excited"

"I still cannot believe you gave them your ship to go out," said Leo, "when you know we can't risk any ships out here"

"Then what are we doing out here?" she asked

He didn't have an answer for that

"They could be anywhere," whispered Morpheus

He only hoped that Neo, Link, Blade and Daniel were still alive

"What about down there?" asked Leo

"It's possible," said Morpheus, "knowing them, they would go down there"

"Alright pilot, take us down there"

"Yes sir"

The hovercraft went down through the tunnel and came out into a large area covered in fog. The ship started to descend

"Careful pilot," warned Leo

Just before it reached the ground, the hovercraft struck something

"What was that?"

"My ship," answered Niobe

The pilot steered the craft around and landed, as the group appeared

"Got them," said Leo

The hatch opened, as Neo, Blade, Daniel and Link climbed aboard

"What's wrong with my ship?" asked Niobe

"Oh nothing's wrong with it," said Dan, "apart from the fact we downed it"

Morpheus looked outside and saw the four dead Sentinels. But something about them wasn't right

"NEO!"  
Neo spun around and suddenly found himself on the floor of the ship. Looking up, he found Trinity lying on him. She smiled and got up, helping to his feet, before wrapping him up in a hug

"There's something about these Sentinels that isn't right," said Morpheus

"Like what?" asked Link

"Isn't there usually more than four?"

"I think you're right Morpheus," said Leo

"Why?" asked Blade

"Forget our reunion, now we gotta get out of here"

Dan looked out through the window and saw why

A large group of Sentinels were racing straight towards them

"Holy shit"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	9. Attacked!

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The hovercraft lifted up and turned around, away from the oncoming Sentinels

"Down there," pointed out Morpheus

The hovercraft shot into the tunnel, as the Sentinels gave chase

"They'll be onto us soon," said Niobe

"That doesn't really help us," said Dan

The hovercraft shot out of the tunnel and into another large area, only this one had three different entrances

"Which way sir?" asked the pilot

"Move," said Niobe

She pushed the pilot aside and sat down, before taking the controls and flying through into the left tunnel

"Okay, point made," said Dan

"They're gaining on us," said a crew member

"Someone take the weapons, now," ordered Leo

"Come on Blade, let's go," said Dan

"Alright"

Both of them took the weapon stations near the back of the ship

"Ready for some action?" asked Dan

"I'll kick your little ass"

"Bring it on"

As soon as the first Sentinel was within range and sight, both of them fired, riddling it with bullets and taking it down

Unfortunately, two more took its place and as they got shot down, four more took their place, gaining on the hovercraft with their numbers

"I never signed on for this," cried Dan, "I don't do this sort of stuff"

"Just shut up and keep shooting," growled Blade

"YES SIR!"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Councillors, our stocks and armoury is ready," announced Captain James, "the droids are armed for combat and we are ready for this attack"

"Thank you, Captain James, is there anything else you would like to say?"

"The Sentinels will arrive in the next few hours"

"Thank you, you may go"

Captain James left, uncertain if his people could win this war or not

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Do these guys ever give up?" asked Dan

"It seems they don't"

Suddenly they turned right sharply

"That was unexpected"

"Keep shooting"

Two more Sentinels went down, but still more came

"Aaahh!"

WHUMP!

A Sentinel had landed on the ship, followed by three more

"Oh man, they're on us"

"Just take out the others, and then worry about them"

Something round and blue fell past

"Was that one of the hubs?" asked Dan

"It looks like it"

"We're oh so screwed"

"Why are we slowing down?" asked Leo

Niobe had a look. Two hubs had been cut off by the Sentinels

"That is not good"

She pulled hard on the controls, resulting in the hovercraft flipping over and over, dislodging the resident assailants

"We're not gonna last long," said Leo

"Oh cut your whining and hang on," said Niobe

She turned hard, nearly spinning the ship around in a full circle, before flying down another tunnel

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, but as long as they stay away from Zion"

"That isn't the entire Sentinel force"

"It's part of it though"

"Fair point"

Another hub disappeared

"Any minute we can get rid of them would be nice," said Leo

"We can't use the EMP," warned Morpheus, "more will come and we would be down…permanently"

Suddenly, a voice appeared over the loudspeaker

"_Captain Leo of the Sword, please return to Zion. We are under attack and need your help desperately"_

"Charge the EMP," ordered Morpheus

"But we can't use it. Like you said, we can't," said Leo

"Not here, but back at Zion we can"

"And we can stop playing chasey with the Sentinels," added Niobe

"But how far are we out from Zion?"

"We're about fifteen to twenty minutes away," reported a navigator

"Return to Zion, now Captain Niobe," ordered Leo

"On it sir"

"Does this mean we're going home?" asked Dan

"Yep"

"But I like playing. I wanna play some more," he complained, imitating a child

"Now we get to play back at Zion"

"Oh goody, let's go"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	10. The Zion attack

**The droids I'm talking about are those big robot suits they have at Zion. And I'm calling them droids cuz I don't know what they're actually called**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The droids had been placed in the centre of Zion, all their guns aimed at the ceiling, waiting patiently for the Sentinels to burst through. Meanwhile, covering them, were several villagers who had made weapons such as rocket launchers to displace the Sentinel's networking

"Steady, steady"

A small rock broke away and fell, as cracks appeared

"As soon as that hole appeared, let them have it"

"YES SIR!" came back the cries of the men

More rocks fell, as a small hole appeared and began to grow

"Wait for it"

The hole grew to accommodate a Sentinel and as soon as that happened, pandemonium reigned

Bullets ripped through and into the opening, riddling arriving Sentinels with lead, but more came, pushing through the opening and out into Zion

As more Sentinels came, the more they went down, when the rocket launchers went off, closing in on the target and ripping half of it away

"Take them down!"

The Sentinels spread out from the opening and flew down to intercept the droids and were met with a head-on collision with gunfire, before zooming away and spreading out again in a loose formation, trying to destroy everything

If the droids didn't stop them first…

When one droid went empty, a couple of villagers raced out into the danger zone and loaded them up, before zipping back behind the defences

Slowly, but progressively, the Sentinel force diminished, until there was none left. A huge cheer went up, but the leader of the droids knew better

"_It was only a patrol group"_

"RELOAD"

Men came out and reloaded the droids, before disappearing again, just in time, as the full force of the Sentinels came crashing through the hole, instantly spreading out to avoid the gunfire, before racing down and attacking the droids, ripping the men apart and smashing Zion up

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"We're nearly there at Zion," Niobe reported

"And how's our ship?" asked Leo

"To put it plainly sir," replied a crew member, "shit"

"_Morpheus, the Sentinels are lessening, but we're dragging," _said Dan over the loudspeaker

"Don't worry Daniel, we have a plan"

"_Is it General Cluster and the Last Stand?"_

"No"

"_Oh good"_

"How many Sentinels are after us?" asked Leo

"_You want the real truth or the sugar-coated truth?"_

"The real truth please"

"_A whole fucken lot of them. We aren't doing much, but we are reducing their numbers"_

Leo looked up at Morpheus

"Let's hope this plan of yours works"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Another man went down, followed by another. Already six men had fallen and only about fives times of that for the Sentinels

That's when the leader realized that he wasn't going to survive this battle

"_But if I'm gonna die, then I'll fight to the death"_

He continued shooting, only stopping when he was empty and waiting to be reloaded. But even waiting was more dangerous. He was a sitting duck

Two more men went down and only seven Sentinels had been destroyed in return

"KEEP IT UP, DO NOT FALTER, NEVER!"

He noticed there were less rockets flying about and he had a horrible thought: either they were dead, empty or had simply run away

"DO NOT GIVE UP!"

Sentinels flew; diving and striking, droids were stomping around, shooting wildly, clinging onto faint hope

"_Hey, if anyone's there, open the damn gate"_

The leader stopped. He knew that voice…Niobe

"_Is anyone there? There has to be someone there"  
_He started for the gate, but noticed a surge of Sentinels rushing towards him. He stopped and fired point-blank at them, but they swerved and began to come back around. The leader headed for the gate again

Just as he got there, the Sentinels came barraging at him. Aiming with one arm, he fired, while reaching out with the other and flicking the switch

The Sentinels struck, ripping and tearing at his face, his body, while he screamed a blood-curling scream

The gate opened, just as the nose of a hovercraft appeared

With his last sight, Captain James saw the EMP charge racing off the hovercraft, destroying every single Sentinel in the vicinity

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	11. Vampire assault

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The gates began to open…

Niobe tried to push the hovercraft further, but it had lost too many hubs and was now faltering

"Come on, you bitch, come on!"

The hovercraft started to fall, but Niobe wasn't giving up yet

"Bitch!"

She managed to get the ship inside Zion and just as she did, Morpheus set off the EMP, wiping out every electrical equipment in the vicinity and destroying the networking of every single Sentinel, pulsating out from the ship

The ship fell as a result and collapsed on the ground. The hatch opened, disgorging everyone inside to survey the carnage around them

Bodies and dead Sentinels littered Zion, looking like a war zone

"Welcome back home everyone," said Niobe

Blade and Dan looked around, as Neo joined him

"Are we sure we're in the right place?" asked Dan

Neo went over to body by the gate and knelt down. He recognised the body

"Captain James," said Blade

Neo turned around and straightened

"This is not good"

"It's about to get worse," said Dan

"Why?"

"Look"

He pointed out the problem through the still-open gates. A small force of vampires were racing straight towards him

"Vampires!" yelled Blade

Everyone knew that only Blade and Dan had experience against them and began leaving, except for Neo

"What are you doing man, you can't stay here," said Dan

He had broken off a piece of sharp metal to use as a crude stake

"I'm staying here," said Neo

"Either way it doesn't matter," said Blade

He drew his sword and stood ready. Dan broke off another two pieces and tossed one to Neo

"Just stick it to them"

The vampires burst through the gates and into Zion. They saw the trio and rushed forward

SLASH

One vampire lost an arm, as Blade whirled around and cut down a vampire. Dan slashed a vampire's face and impaled him, before tripping up a vampire and staking him as he fell

Neo punched a vampire with the stake, stabbing it deep into his face, causing him to drop dead, then stabbed a vampire in the stomach and staked him

"Behind you"

Blade spun around and decapitated the vampire, as Dan took out two vampires in a single move. Neo had also killed another by slitting his throat

"Look out"

Dan dodged and sliced into the vampire's arm, before cutting up and staking him. Neo kicked a vampire in the stomach, throwing him back, as Blade spun and cut, whirling around like the master swordsman he is

"Fangs, there's fangs coming for you"

Neo stabbed the vampire in the mouth and pulled back, slashing another vampire across the face

Blade lunged and impaled a vampire, drawing back and looking around. Ashes surrounded them in small piles and there was a faint rattling noise in the distance. He turned to Neo

"Oh no, there's more"

Dan looked up at the hole and frowned

"Sentinels or Vampires?"

"Sentinels and a whole heap more"

"All of our shit is down, there's no way we can survive"

"We have to get to Machine City and fast," said Neo

"Why?" asked Blade

"Because there we can stop the Sentinels. It's the only place I can think of. Besides, that's where all the Sentinels originate. I'm thinking there we can switch them off or something"

Neo started running for the dock, with Blade and Dan close behind him. They rounded the corner and came across a familiar face

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Drake," said Dan

"Surprised to see me?"

"Why would that be so?" asked Blade

"Because I'm here to offer a second round, Blade"

"Oh really"

"Oh yes, in the Matrix"

"Its suicide," said Dan, "the Matrix is too dangerous to go in right now"

"Not right now, now get aboard"

He opened the hatch on a ship and got on

"Come on, it's your only chance to kill me"

Neo, Blade and Dan climbed on, as Neo headed for the cockpit, turned the ship on and flew out of Zion

Blade, Dan and Drake went into the computer room and laid down

"You know, Drake, all we have to do is wipe you out here"

"I know, but I have backup"

Bane appeared, as Neo walked in

"What the hell?"

"Told you"

"That's why you were in Zion, so you could free Bane"

"You are clever. But let's stop wasting time"

Neo connected Blade and Dan to the Matrix, as Bane connected Drake up. The three of them went into the Matrix together, as Neo took up his place at the computer

"Alright, it's play time"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	12. In the building

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade and Dan suited up, grabbing pistols, ammo, stakes, sword and gauntlet blades, before appearing in front of a large building

"The Empire State Building?" asked Dan

"I don't think so, King Kong"

"Hey, check these babies out"

He flicked his wrist and a blade popped out of his gauntlet. But instead of the usual straight blades he has, this blade was curved to inflict greater damager

"Cool hey?"

"Put it away before you hurt yourself"

Dan flicked his wrist again and the blade folded away

"Alright, let's go"

Blade kicked the door open, shattering the glass and walked in, as Dan followed him. And in front of them were two sets of stairs sweeping upstairs to the second floor. And lining the stairs, vampires with swords

"Play time," said Dan

He threw a small metallic ball, which glowed. Blade and Dan rushed forward, drawing sword and blades, as the ball flashed and emitted a wave of UV light, killing half of the vampires

Blade kicked and slashed, mowing the vampires down and reaching the second floor. Dan was two seconds behind him

Four vampires rushed out, as Blade and Dan put their weapons away. They looked at each other and nodded

The vampires came at them

Blade kicked and spun around, breaking a vampire's nose with three swift strikes. Dan ducked under a fist and rose, sinking his fist into the vampire's stomach, winding him and blocking a strike coming at his head

Blade kicked backwards, sending the vampire against the wall, as he brought his kick forward, catching the vampire in the chin, sprawling him on the floor

Dan took out two stakes and impaled the two vampires coming at him, spun around and staked the vampire on the ground, before throwing his other stake into the last vampire against the wall

As the two opened the door, Dan retrieved his stakes and put them back on his thigh strap, as a vampire came at them from the front and another from behind

Blade grabbed the vampire coming from the front and slammed him against the wall and drove his knee into his chest

Dan kicked the vampire behind them in the knee, snapping it back, before punching him in the jaw and finishing him off with a broken neck

Blade broke a rib with a fast blow and staked the vampire

"Play time's over, now for the serious shit," said Blade

Both of them drew twin handguns, loaded with silver hollow-points and left the hallway and came out into another room with another set of stairs. Blade looked up and saw a walkway above them. He turned to Dan

"How much do you trust me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna throw you onto that walkway"

Dan looked up and glared at Blade

"Are you nuts?"

Several vampires burst through a door

"Okay, I trust you"

Blade holstered his guns and made of pad with his hands. Dan stepped into them and was thrown twenty feet into the air to the walkway

Blade drew his guns and leapt up, shooting as he went, taking the vampires out with head shots and ashing them. He landed on the walkway as Dan climbed up

"Never do that again"

A vampire came at them, but got shot down

"And never suddenly shoot over my shoulder"

"Come on"

Blade pushed past him and led the way out into another room that had only one staircase that led to a door

"Oh look, people are waiting for us. How kind of them," said Dan

"Demolition"

"Oh yeah"

Dan flicked out his curved blades, as the vampires rushed forward. Blade flipped open his glaive and threw, before drawing his sword and leaping into the battle

Dan spun around, slashing and slicing as fast as he could, while the glaive flew around, slicing through vampires with ease

Blade impaled a vampire and drew his chain-sabre, before letting it loose. The hook went through a vampire's chest and was pulled back, ripping the vampire's back out

Dan kicked and slashed, severing limbs and heads, as ash blew all around him. The glaive came to rest at his owner's feet. Blade picked it up and put it away, as Dan sliced a vampire in half, legs falling and turning into ash in one way, while the torso ashed going the other way

"Let's see what behind the magic door," said Blade

"And opening door number one, what will we find, Johnny?" joked Dan

Blade pulled the door open and went inside, followed by Dan, to see what laid before them; Dracula and a band of vampires

"Welcome, hunters, you finally found me"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	13. Combat

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Are you seriously just gonna sit there and stare at me?" asked Neo

"Well, this is really the first time I get to see you out of the Matrix," said Bane

"Why is that so?"

Bane got up and started to pace

"You're a special one, Neo, one who is to save Zion before it is destroyed"

"Thank you for pointing that out for me. I never would have guessed"

"You're welcome"

There was something about Bane he couldn't put his finger on, something familiar

"What I want to know is why you tried to kill me and why Drake helped you escape"

Suddenly it dawned on him

"Smith," he hissed

"Correct Neo," said Bane, "or should I say, Mr. Anderson"

He lunged for Blade's plug, but Neo was upon him in a flash. Together, they went rolling out of the room and down the stairs

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"What is this place?" asked Dan

"Your tomb"

"Real witty"

"You should really ask Neo. He knows this building. He rescued Morpheus from here"

"Good always triumphs over evil," said Dan, "you should know that"

"But evil can always rattle good," said Drake, "and now, you will both die"

The vampires came at them. Two went down under Blade's sword, two went down from Dan's blades

And still they came

Blade swung his sword in a small arc, killing three vampires, as Dan rolled and rose, slicing a vampire in half. He noticed Drake by himself and headed for him

"So, you think you could beat me?" asked Drake

"_No, but I can try. After all, Blade can take care of himself"_

"Let's see, shall we?" said Dan

Drake smiled and drew his sword, before lunging. Dan barely had enough time to react, knocking his sword aside in an instinctive move

"Ha, you're not worth it. Maybe I should just kill you out straight"

Drake lunged again, this time, turning his sword side-on, so the flat of the blade hit him on the upper arm

"Or maybe I might wait"

He stabbed and brought the tip up, nicking Dan on the throat

"Come on, let's see if Blade's trained you up real good"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Bane punched Neo in the jaw, before kicking him up and jumping up. Neo charged at him and caught him around the waist, slamming him against the wall

"You may all good in the Matrix, but here, you are useless," snarled Bane

Neo punched him several times, causing his nose to bleed, before throwing him down. Bane kicked him in the stomach, then the face, before kicking his left leg out

Neo fell down hard, as Bane reached for an EMP rifle. He just got his fingers on it when Neo grabbed his leg and dragged him back. Bane flipped over and kicked Neo again, before lunging for the rifle. Neo picked a piece of metal and stabbed him in the leg. Bane cried out in pain, as Neo got up and pulled him back, picking up the rifle as he went. Bane drew the metal out and slashed at Neo's leg, but missed

Neo aimed, but Bane lunged up from the ground and grabbed the rifle

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Dan stepped back, as Drake came at him, swinging his sword quickly, tried to find an open spot. Dan blocked all the strikes he could see and others he missed, they found him. Cuts lined his arms and face, his shirt was torn in a few places, as Drake whirled around and spun, zipping his sword around

Blade killed the last vampire and searched for Dan, but saw he was gone. And so was Drake

"Oh no"

He stepped up, trying to see where they would have gone

Dan stopped and pushed back, before breaking away and slashing several times. Drake stepped back and blocked a few, until the last one caught him on the cheek. He touched it and drew back blood

"Neat trick"

He stabbed and sliced through Dan's shirt, but missed the flesh. Dan knocked the sword away and sliced high, but Drake ducked

Blade raced up the stairs and found a sight he didn't want to see: Dan fighting against Drake. And all he could do was stand and watch

"Oh look, it's Blade"

Dan looked away, as Drake took his chance, but Dan spun back and narrowly blocked him, diverting the sword away and allowing him to slash

A deep crimson line appeared on Drake's hip

"Fool"

Wham

Drake had punched Dan in the face, making him stumble. He raised his sword

Blade had seen enough. Sword in hand, he raced towards the pair

Drake brought his sword down. Dan blocked him and sliced, but Drake broke away, spun around and chopped

Dan stepped back and slashed several times. Drake blocked each move, before knocking his arms aside and spun around in a full circle

Dan brought his arm around, but stopped suddenly

For Blade, it was as if time had slowed…

Dan looked down…

Half of Drake's sword was embedded in his stomach. He looked up at Drake, who removed the sword

Dan fell to the ground, his blood spreading out from his body

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Drake spun around to face an enraged Blade

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	14. Blade vs Dracula

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade brought his sword down on Drake's sword and pushed down hard. Drake struggled, but pushed back and sent Blade sprawling

"You think you can avenge your friend's death? I don't think so"

"Daniel?"

But Dan didn't answer. There would be no answer…

Drake's sword just missed Blade's face. Blade rolled over and kicked Drake in the stomach, before flipping onto his feet and kicking again

Drake stumbled, as Blade rushed forward and swung his sword high. Drake ducked, but tripped on Dan's body. He fell towards the window

Blade went in to strike, but Drake grabbed him by the jacket and hung on

Together, they went flying through the window and towards the ground thirty stories down below…

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Bane tried to wrestle the rifle from Neo's grip, but he was hanging on tightly

"Can't you see, Neo, you can't beat me. I have full control of the Matrix. Everything is mine"

"Unless Blade and Dan kill Drake"

"Drake is upgraded. He's stronger and faster than before"

Neo kicked Bane in the shin. Bane's grip lessened. He pulled the trigger

Sparks flew as the beam struck the ceiling. Bane and Neo fought for control of the rifle, trying to kill each other with it

Neo let go with one hand to punch Bane in the face. The beam disappeared as Bane fell. Neo aimed, but Bane kicked it out of his hand. It clattered some distance away

Bane started to get up, but Neo knocked him back down and fell on him, trying to strangle him

Bane turned sideways and saw something of delight: a cord that had been severed

Grabbing it, he pushed upwards against Neo and struck him in the face

Neo fell back, clutching his eyes, now unable to see

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Down and down they fell, twisting and tumbling, spinning and turning, until…

CRASH

"What the hell?"

Drake had landed on the car first, denting the roof. Then Blade fell on him, denting the roof further

Drake struck Blade and jumped up, before leaping across to the car going past. Blade followed suit and landed on another car. Drake turned

"So how do you think you can get me?"

Blade's glaive came flying towards him. He knocked it down onto the road

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that"

Blade looked around and aimed for the car in front. He had to time it

"_Now!"_

He leapt, flying through the air and landed on the car. Drake saw this and frowned

"The fool," he muttered

Blade aimed and leapt again, getting closer to Drake. Sheathing his sword, Blade drew his handguns and began firing off shots

Only that Drake was dodging every single bullet…

Blade tossed his empty guns aside and lunged to the next car

Drake slashed the air, testing the sword

Blade's car caught up and started to turned, along with Drake's car

Blade leapt through the air, as Drake jumped

They collided with each other, Blade's forcing driving them off the road…

…and through the glass door of a building. They had landed in the lobby and rolled several times, coming to a stop and getting up

"Well, that was unexpected," said Drake

"I will make you pay"

Blade struck first, swinging high. Drake countered it with a kick to the chest and lunged, slashing at the air furiously

Blade stopped the last strike and pushed back against him. Drake spun and chopped, only Blade had ducked and was rising

Drake kicked him back and crossed blades with him

What came next was a dance of swords, steel clanging against steel, sparks flying from the heat, generated from their fury, which only heightened with each blow

Drake sidestepped and blocked Blade, before striking with a powerful fist. Blade was thrown back and struck a column

Drake came at him, but Blade avoided his strike and stepped around him, blocking his next attack. He blocked, before kicking Drake in the stomach, then did a spin-kick, before doing a final kick, lifting Drake into the air

Blade watched as Drake turned and came back down. He pushed off a pillar and met him in the air. They struck the ground, ripping up the tiles as they slid along. Drake stood up, grabbed Blade by the collar and threw him back

Blade got up and faced Drake, who charged, sword in hand. And as he charged, he began to transform

Skin turned leathery and a deep red. His skull mutated, creating two rows of spikes. Large, sharp spines grew from his forearms. And six large, deadly spikes grew out and upwards from his back, instead of wings. His eyes changed colour, from brown to a deep, dark red with black cat-like pupils

"Holy shit"

WHAM!

Drake carried on, slamming Blade against the wall, both swords lying forgotten on the ground. Blade drove his knee upwards, and as Drake faltered, drove a knife-like hand into his throat. Drake fell back, dropping Blade to the ground. He started for his sword, but Drake stopped him, slamming him against the wall again

Blade felt his backbone pushing against his skin, causing him pain. Instead of showing it, he kicked

Drake caught his leg and threw him through the air effortlessly

"It's pointless, Blade, you cannot defeat me"

Blade rose and drew out three stakes. Drake charged. Blade threw

Drake stumbled as the stakes penetrated his chest and torso. While in agony, he took all three out and tossed them aside

He looked up and saw that Blade had hooked him with the chain-sabre

"It's useless"

He grabbed the cable and yanked hard, pulling Blade through the air. But Blade twisted and landed on his chest, before pushing off. Then, he pulled back on the chain-sabre

Drake's roar of pain reverberated around the lobby, parts of his flesh still attached to the chain-sabre

Ignoring the pain as his body set to work repairing the wound, he charged again. Blade whirled around and picked up his sword. Drake was nearly upon him

He leapt through the air and swung his sword. Blood splattered on the ground. Drake turned and faced him, as the blood began to run down his body from a deep cut on his chest. He touched it gingerly

"So, how do you think on killing me, Blade?"

He charged again. Blade swung, but missed, as Drake ploughed into him, dropping him. He picked him up and glared at him

"Now you will die"

And with that, his lower jaw opened in two halves, as the snake-like tongue slithered out and shot towards Blade's throat

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	15. Blinded

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Just as the tongue came close, Blade caught it in his left fist and pulled hard. Drake gagged and tried to pull his tongue free, but Blade held on fast

"Lef go muphafuka"

In desperation, Drake turned around and let go, attempting to throw him away, but all it did was cause more pain

"Take this bitch," said Blade

He whipped out the virus and tested it. Drake saw it and sunk his fist into Blade's stomach, making him let go

"You shall pay for that"

With his next punch, he sent Blade flying through the air

"I've been thinking of the perfect death for you"

He picked up Blade's sword and walked over

"Now I know. What a better way than for you to die by your own sword!"

He drove the handle into the ground so it stuck into the air, when picked up Blade by his vest and lifted him up

"From a height you'll fall, unable to save yourself and you'll end up like a stuck pig!"

Drake launched himself into the air, taking Blade with him and positioned him over the sword, grinning as he lifted him higher

"Say goodbye"

Blade clenched the virus in one hand, before reaching inside his jacket and whipping out the chain-sabre

Quick as a flash, he slashed Drake's arm and as he was let loose, turned around and held onto his arm tightly

"Let me go and die"

"Not unless I take you with me asshole"

He plunged the virus deep inside Drake's torso. Drake yelled in pain and started to fall. Blade twisted his arm around and placed Drake beneath him

As they got closer to impact, Blade pushed away and landed heavily, just as Drake fell onto the sword, impaled to the hilt

Blade watched as the virus ran through his body, before exploding through his chest and mingling with the air, setting off to infect other vampires

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo wiggled on the floor in agony, as his eyes hissed and burned, melting the eyelids together. He reached out for a bracing, but touched something soft

Something like a human leg…

"What the?"

"Ah, yes, it's your little girlfriend," came Bane's voice from behind him, "she snuck aboard. But don't worry; she's not dead…yet"

Neo rolled over and was met with a surprise. Even though he was blinded and his eyes were welded shut, it seemed he could still see

Everyone was orange and black. Bane stood out with orange skin, but instead of his normal body, his was that of Agent Smith's, the clothing all black against the orange

"What's going on?"

He pushed himself onto his feet and felt around until his fingers close on a steel bar. Bane/Smith backed away, but Neo could 'see' where he was going and easily followed him

"How can you see me? It's not possible"

Neo came close

"Anything can be possible"

WHAM!

The steel bar connected with Bane/Smith's head, splitting the skull and killing him instantly. Neo 'watched' him drop before hurrying back to Trinity's still body. He knelt beside her and gently tapped her face

"Trinity, wake up"

She started to stir, but Neo tapped her again

"Please, wake up"

Her eyes shot open

"Neo, what happened?"

He looked away in shame, just as he heard a sound like a phone. He went back to the computer and tied a piece over his eyes, before answering the call

"Operator"

"It's Blade here. Drake's gone and dead now"

"And how are you? What about Dan?"

"Daniel didn't survive. He died at Drake's hands"

"But how?"

"It doesn't matter how. Just get me out of here"

"Right"

A few minutes later and Trinity was unplugging Blade. He sat up in surprise

"How did you get here?"

"She stowed away," answered Neo, "what do we do about Dan's body?"

"We bury him when we return to Zion"

He looked over at Neo

"What happened to you?"

"Bane blinded him," answered Trinity

"Jesus, where is that little fucker?"

"He's dead now and we have to hurry. Zion would be under attack by now," said Neo

He headed to the cockpit and turned the ship on, before setting the throttle to full, flying towards Machine City

Blade and Trinity stood behind him, wondering how he could be blinded and still fly the ship, but neither of them wanted to ask

"We're nearly there," said Neo

He pulled up and levelled the ship. And they all saw below them, the pods and the gigantic machines that harvested them

"Welcome back to Machine City," said Neo

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	16. Machine City

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Welcome to Machine City," said Neo

Blade watched as pods were moved to different positions, machines moved around, checking each pods, discarding ones that contains dead bodies

"We've got trouble, Neo," said Trinity

A group of Sentinels were racing straight towards them. But slowly, Neo raised his hand and concentrated on one Sentinel

It started to shake and quiver, falling in its pace. Then quite suddenly, it exploded, shrapnel falling, as the parts fell

But the Sentinels still came

"Go up, go up to the sky," ordered Neo

Trinity pulled back on the controls, as the Sentinels flew past them. She continued towards the clouds, as the Sentinels turned and gave pursuit

"We're reaching the clouds," said Blade

"Keep going," said Neo

"Are you nuts?"

"Just go"

The hovercraft burst through the clouds, just like a submarine breaking the waves when it rises. And the sun greeted them

"Wow, I never knew the sun rose here," said Blade

But the hovercraft wasn't made for this type of height and lurched forward

"Oh no," said Trinity

The hovercraft plummeted back through the clouds and into Machine City. Trinity fought hard to control it, but an attack of Sentinels stopped her from doing so

"Look out," cried Blade

CRUNCH!

The hovercraft ploughed head-on into a building, bending the metal inwards, crushing steel on steel, creating a tight area

Blade looked around. His sword was against the far wall, Neo was next to him and Trinity…

He closed his eyes. Trinity was still in her chair, but she would never move from it. Two pipes had impaled her from behind

Neo saw her and crawled over. Blade pulled his legs out and got to his feet before leaving the hovercraft. He leapt across to the walkway and waited

Neo joined a few minutes later and didn't say anything

Together, they went along the walkway, which ended in another open air end. Below them was part of the Machine City and they could see few machines moving about

Suddenly, something large rose in front of them. Blade took a step back

The structure looked like a gigantic face, only it was made out of Sentinels

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME"

"I do," said Neo, "your agent is running the Matrix, causing intensive damage. You've lost control of him"

Sentinels burst out of the face and flew towards the pair, but didn't attack them, only to frighten them. It didn't work and the Sentinels flew back

"The control of the Matrix has been ripped from your hands," said Blade

"Who can stop him, but me," said Neo

"YOU TO STOP AGENT SMITH. IT'S LAUGHABLE"

"I can assure you I will"

"And I'm going with him"

"No, Blade, you stay here"

"Don't be foolish. If the two of us work together, we can take him down"

"SO YOU TWO WILL GO IN AND ATTEMPT TO DESTROY SMITH"

"And if I win, then you will release everyone from the Matrix"

"IF THERE'S ANYONE LEFT TO RELEASE"

Cords and plugs rose up from the ground, forming into chairs for Blade and Neo

"AND IF YOU FAIL?"

"We won't," said Neo

The plugs went into their heads, spiralling them into the Matrix

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

It was night and raining

Smiths lined the side of the road. Smiths lined the buildings. Smiths were everywhere

Two men walked down this road, looking at each agent in turn, as the agents sneered back

Blade straightened his jacket, glaring at the agents. Neo looked around and stopped. Blade stopped next to them

And they had stopped because one Smith stepped out and faced them. This one Smith that was different from all other Smiths

This Smith had been created through the body of the Oracle

Oracle/Smith stopped before the pair and smiled

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Brooks, welcome back. We've missed you"

"Drop dead fucker," said Blade

"Still haven't changed, have we? Or maybe not? We know that I possess the powers of the Oracle"

"What are you saying?" asked Neo

"We all know what's going to happen. We all know that I'm the one who _beats _you, Mr. Anderson"

"It might not happen"

"But we shall see, oh yes we shall. We shall see who falls tonight"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	17. Neo vs Agent Smith

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Smith and Neo ran at each other. Blade stepped back and watched

Neo and Smith collided in a rain of fists and feet, striking high, kicking low, spinning and blocking their moves

Both their right fists came in and both their fists connected with the face. What happened next was as if an explosion had erupted between them

Neo went flying over Blade's head and struck the road, sliding along and flipping onto his feet. Smith went flying in the other direction, but when he struck the ground, he slid along and came a stop

But he got up and glared in fury from behind his dark glasses

"Kill him," he said, pointing at Blade

Blade drew his sword and cut down one Smith, as Neo drove his leg outwards, sending a Smith through the air

Blade spun around, slicing and slashing with ferocity, cutting down Smiths left, right and centre before they could get close. Then, he threw out a small metal ball. It glowed and went off, setting off a small explosion

Smiths flew through the air and landed in crumpled heaps, as the explosion knocked a four feet deep by five feet wide hole in the ground

Neo punched and kicked as he spun around, moving faster than he ever had. Smiths went flying from his blows, just like when they were struck by Blade's sword

"Don't touch Neo, he's mine," cried the Oracle Smith

They parted from Neo, as the Oracle Smith came charging in and slammed into him, carrying on into the sky

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade whipped out the chain-sabre and slashed a Smith on the face, before spinning around, sword in one hand and chain-sabre in the other, moving fast with his cuts

In one huge sweeping arc, he sent several Smiths through the air and striking against the building walls, before using a Smith as leverage, swinging him around and smacking against his fellow agents

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo twisted himself in Smith's arms so he could land a strike to the throat. Smith let go and kicked him straight through a building wall

Neo rolled over several times and came to a stop. As he got up, he could see Smith floating down to be level with him

"Come on Smith, come on," he goaded

Smith launched himself at Neo, but Neo leapt up, clearing Smith, who landed and spun around. Neo turned and touched down

"Now it begins," said Smith

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade kicked hard against a Smith's chest and pushed off, flying over their heads and landing behind them. One Smith punched him into the air, but Blade sent the sabre into his chest and pulled himself back down to the ground, before throwing the Smith into the rest like a bowling ball

He spun around and cut down two Smiths, before leaping over another and slicing one in half. Landing hard, Blade spun around and lunged, slashing into a Smith and spin-kicking another into a building wall

More Smiths came at him, as he stabbed one with the sabre and throwing another small bomb, before taking the sabre back and sending through another Smith

BOOM!

The bomb went off, rocking the entire place and knocking another deep hole in the road

"_By the time this is over, there'd be nothing left"_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Neo backhanded, but Smith grabbed his wrist and punched him several times in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him, before throwing him across the room, sending Neo's dark glasses askew

Neo rolled onto his feet and faced Smith, throwing his glasses aside

"Come on," he said

Smith charged at him, but Neo spun around and landed a kick on his collar. Smith faltered, as Neo jumped and spun in the air, sending Smith against the wall

Smith pushed off and punched Neo in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Blood dripped down from Neo's mouth

He rose to his feet, wiping the blood away

"Come Mr. Anderson and face your death"

Smith swung his fist. Neo blocked it and punched him several times in the face, then landed one in his stomach, before spinning around and backhanding him

Smith stepped back from the blows, as Neo landed a kick on his chest, sending him through the wall and back out into the sky

Neo leapt into the sky and followed Smith higher and higher, as the rain fell faster and furiously. Lightning flashed around them, as the clouds groaned and thundered

Smith and Neo flew towards each other and collided. Droplets of rain flew from their bodies in the shockwave of their force

Both rocketed back from the collision and flew higher, as if to touch the clouds

Neo watched as Smith zoomed away from him, then came charging like an enraged bull on steroids

WHAM!

Another shockwave of rain and Neo found himself hurtling towards Earth, held tightly in Smith's arms. Faster and faster they fell, until…

SMASH!

Bits of road and rock flew in the air, halting the battle with Blade and the agents. Blade took the chance to break away from the fight and peered down into the crater

Neo had collapsed on the rocks; blood dripping from his mouth, his body sprawled out

Smith was standing over him like a champion over a prize. He looked up as his fellow agents all stood around the crater

Blade dropped down and faced Smith, anger clearly in his face

"Let him go, Smith, you've had your fight, now you will fight me"

Smith laughed and took a step forward

"If I can break the all-powerful Neo and I have, then I can break you"

Blade tensed himself up for any sudden movements

"Come on, Mr. Brooks, make your shot"

"You will not fight him," said a hoarse voice

Smith turned around slowly, as Neo painfully got to his feet

"Your fight is with me"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	18. Final Moments

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Your fight is with me"

Smith laughed again, as he stepped closer to Neo

"How can that be? You've lost, Mr. Anderson, admit it"

"No, I'll never give up"

Smith's contorted from happiness to anger

"Why, Mr. Anderson, why won't you give up?"

"I never will"

Smith lashed out at him, but Neo blocked his arm, as his fist connected

Smith flew back, straight past Blade and struck the rocky wall, but he continued on through the wall and under the road. Rocks fell around, burying him

"About time," said Blade

The crater began to vibrate. Suddenly, rocks flew everywhere, as Smith burst out from the wall. Blade went flying and landed hard. Neo was also thrown back

"Give up, Mr. Anderson. Can't you see I've won? I am undefeatable"

Blade lunged and stabbed a stake in Smith's ankle. Smith cried out and struck Blade, hitting him hard against the rocks, before taking the stake out

Blade fell crumpled on the ground

Neo struggled to get up, but collapsed

"It is inevitable, on how you try to succeed, but you fall. Why, Mr. Anderson, tell me why you never accept defeat"

Neo tried again and managed to get up. He saw that Blade stirred and focused on Smith

"Because like you said, it is inevitable"

Blade got to his knees and looked up, as Neo spread his arms wide

Smith snarled and dug his fingers deep inside Neo's chest. Instantly, the liquid ran out from his fingers and all over Neo's body

Neo didn't resist, as his body and mind were taken over by Smith

Blade could only watch as Neo was consumed by the liquid. And as the liquid disappeared, a new Agent Smith had been created, standing in Neo's place

"Oh no"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Meanwhile, in the real world, Neo's body thrashed and struggled, as the new system took over his body, destroying him and replacing his mind with Smith

He convulsed and relaxed

Suddenly, Neo cried out, screaming, as his mind fought for control, convulsing once again. The inside of his mouth started to glow

"IT IS HAPPENING"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade got to his feet as Neo/Smith advanced on him

"Time to join us, Mr. Brooks, you can't fight and hope to win," said the Oracle Smith

Suddenly, Neo/Smith stepped back, clutching at his stomach

Oracle Smith and Blade looked on, as Neo forced his way up through the Smith clone and projecting himself out of the body as a pure, white energy

The Smith clone exploded, as it was ripped apart. Body parts flew everywhere, but there was no blood. Oracle Smith stepped back in horror, as the energy Neo hovered about, before shooting out of the crater and attacking the nearest agent, spreading from one to the other like a virus

And one by one, each agent was destroyed, exploding from the energy force

Oracle Smith glared at Blade and started for him. Blade drew his sword and slashed. Smith watched as his arm disintegrated as it fell

He reached out for Blade, but by now, all the agents had been destroyed, so Neo went for the last Smith and infected him

Smith struggled against the force and reached out for Blade again, but Neo soared through him, destroying every part of his coding

Smith growled and exploded, as the energy shot towards the clouds and dissipated

Blade sheathed his sword and climbed out the crater

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade woke up and got off the cords, as Neo's body was lowered slowly to the ground

"IT IS OVER"

The face went away, as a platform arrived. Blade carefully picked up Neo's body and placed it on the platform, before stepping back

The platform moved away from him

Below him, one by one, a human awoke in their pods and burst out, trying to find an explanation

Blade looked out at the sky. Slowly, the dark clouds began to part and for the first time in over a hundred years, the sun rose, shining down on the awaking people

Sentinels flew around, but instead of slaughtering the humans, they helped them out of their lifelong prisons

Blade smiled slightly and shook his head. Now it was time to lead the humans to Zion and restart human civilization

Now it was time to rebuild the lost cities to start again

Now it was time to bury the fallen warriors and honour them

Now it was time to return to Zion

Now it was time to rise up like a reborn phoenix from the ashes

He turned and walked away, heading to the humans

Time again to restart the day

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	19. Epilogue

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade returned to Zion, followed by a large crowd of humans, all shaking and shivering, wrapped up in cloths

He reached the open gates and was surprised by the sight

Sentinels floated above Zion, as the humans worked together to repair the damage caused. A few Sentinels were helping out

"Welcome back, Blade," said a voice

Blade turned to the owner. Morpheus was walking over to him and took his hand

"Welcome back"

"Even though it's not all sunshine. We've lost Neo, Trinity and Daniel"

"I understand. A huge amount of casualties for a victory that doesn't quite feel like victory"

Blade looked away, unable to bear it. He quickly wiped away the few tears that fell and looked up. The Sentinels seemed as if they were motionless

"We shall go and retrieve the bodies and then have a huge burial tonight," said Morpheus

"I have to go and get Trinity and Daniel's bodies"

"What about Neo's?"

"It already has been buried by the machines"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Blade picked up Dan's body, wrapped up in hessian, as Morpheus wrapped up Trinity's body, having removed the pipes

"Let's go"

Together, they left the wreck of the hovercraft and started to head towards Zion, but Blade stopped. Morpheus faced him

"Wouldn't it be better if we bury Trinity next to Neo?"

Morpheus stared at him, then smiled

"Of course"

Blade led the way to Neo's grave and with Morpheus' help, dug a new grave and carefully placed her body in it, before filling it back up. He turned to the headstone. Morpheus handed him a knife and he carved Trinity's name in it next to Neo's name

Then, picking up Dan's body, they went back to Zion

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Sentinels hovered overhead, as the procession led the way with lit candles. A huge sled was pulled along by two Sentinels. And on the sled, were the decorated fallen heroes in their coffins, heading towards the graveyard. And each body on the sled had their own graves and headstones. They arrived at the graveyard and stopped

Relatives of the dead collected the coffins and began to bury them, but not after a few words from the Councillors

Morpheus picked up Captain James' coffin and was helped by Captain Leo and Niobe. They lowered the coffin in the grave and began to cover it up

"Captain James was a hero. He gave his life, so that we may live in the war that has passed. We farewell him and shall miss him"

Niobe wiped away a few tears and was comforted by Morpheus

Blade ran his hand over Daniel's coffin and lifted it by himself. Morpheus started for him, but stopped, knowing how much Blade wanted to do by himself

Blade placed Daniel's coffin in the grave and began to fill it up

The Councillor began to speak, but Blade rose and stopped him

"I shall say it"

"Very well"

Blade turned to the people and spoke

"Daniel Grant was a well-known guy. He loved to joke about the situation we were usually in, but when it came to fighting, he was there always. He once asked if anyone liked him. I said when that time comes, he shall know. But he'll never know now, but you see, he was liked. He was a friend of mine and a good companion, always there with me in the hunt for Drake. He will be missed"

Blade looked away and headed towards the last coffin. This one contained the body of Devon Alexander. Morpheus came over and helped him carry it to the last grave. It was lowered and the grave started to fill

"Devon Alexander," started Blade, "was our enemy. He was known as Drake or Dracula, but in reality, he was someone who was dragged into this war and forced to be against us. Evil he may be and was, we must always honour the fallen warriors"

"Now that this is all over," said Morpheus, "we must start again. We must rebuild all our lost cities. We must pick up and move on. So let's restart our civilization. Let's return to the surface from which we've for so long. Let's go and see the sun rise. Let's work together with the machines and we shall build a better life. Who's with me?"

The crowd cheered their agreement and began to leave. The Sentinels flew down

And was then, that together as one, man and machine, the humans and Sentinels began to rebuild their cities and population. Together, they recreated the human race

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Later that night, Blade and a group of humans returned to Machine City. Morpheus was along them, along with Niobe and Captain Leo. They arrived at Neo and Trinity's grave and circled around it. Blade waited at the end of their graves and looked their headstone, which read,

_In Memory of_

_Thomas "Neo" Anderson and Trinity_

_Two lovers who both gave their lives, so others may live_

_May they be remembered always_

_May they rest in peace_

Together, Blade, Morpheus and the humans placed the statue at the top, behind the headstones. It was a statue of Neo and Trinity standing together, Neo's arm around Trinity's shoulders and her arm around his waist

Blade stepped back to admire the handiwork. It had made ever since news reached the blacksmith about their deaths and had been completed that night

Blade turned to the others and began to speak,

"Neo and Trinity. What can I say really? They were lovers, a happy couple in the middle of a war. They loved each other dearly and would die for each other. I am sorry to see them go, but it was a war"

He looked at the statue and turned back

"Neo was one of the greatest fighters I've ever known and he would sacrifice himself to save everyone else, including Trinity. She would sacrifice herself to save him. Trinity was a strong and independent woman. We would miss her dearly. We shall remember them always and we shall miss them always"

He turned towards the graves and laid his hand on Neo's grave

"Rest in peace, my friend. And you too, Trinity"

"Amen," said Morpheus

"Amen," chorused the group

"Amen," smiled Blade

And together, they returned to Zion to continued the rebuilding

But when Blade returned to Zion, he was pulled aside by Captain Leo

"We've got a report for you"

"From who?"

"From me and the Councillors"

"Tell me then"

"We've heard that someone called the Merovingian is moving about, repairing his boss' work. The Councillors want you to go after him"

Blade knew about Merovingian. He looked away to think about it, then turned back to Leo

"I'm in. Let me know when and I'll go after him"

"Good on you," said Leo

Blade smiled and walked away, thinking about the new mission coming up now

"_Don't worry Merovingian. You may have evaded us this time, but you won't get away next time"_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


End file.
